Laser Time of Flight (TOF) distance measurement systems typically measure the round-trip time of a laser light pulse that has reflected off a target. Typical laser TOF systems fire a single shaped laser light pulse with a pulse width in the range of 5-10 nanoseconds (ns). The reflected optical pulse typically maintains a similar pulse shape; however the reflected optical intensity may vary more than 120 dB when the distance to the target varies from between about one meter and 100 meters. With simple amplitude detection at a fixed threshold, timing errors resulting from amplitude variations may be on the order of 2-4 ns, which is equivalent to a distance measurement uncertainty of 300-600 millimeters (mm). Due to this limited resolution and accuracy, typical laser TOF systems are used for long distance measurement applications, for example, greater than 100 meters.